The invention relates to tools for removing lids from bulk container drums.
Drums made of synthetic material, e.g. plastic, are the standard containers for providing bulk quantities of materials which have the characteristic of drying out upon prolonged exposure to the atmosphere. A typical example is wallboard compound, supplied in a 62 pound drum.
The drums have rigid, tight fitting lids with a flat top surface and a downwardly extending rim of significant width. The inner surface of the rim typically has an annular rib which engages in sealing contact with an annular rib on the outside of the drum. The lid is applied to the drum at the factory by a mechanical press exterting equal downward force around the top of the rim to force the rim rib over the drum rib. The lid can only be removed by prying the stiff rim outward to allow the rim rib to pass over the drum rib, and this is only possible after the rim has been severed from the lip upward at a number of points, typically six or more, about the rim. After the lip and rim are severed, the lid can be removed by working around the rim, usually a number of times around, prying upward at each now separate section of rim to work the lid off the drum. Any prying tool can be employed, although a screwdriver is typical and most usually available.
When work is complete, the lid is replaced on the drum and pressure applied, e.g. by leaning on the lid, to reengage the drum and rim ribs about the circumference to reestablish sealing contact to prevent drying.